


Through the night

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: One night on the beach for Makoto and Sousuke





	Through the night

**Author's Note:**

> another thing I wrote for someone months ago

Sousuke walked down the beach slowly. Lost in thought. He was unsure of what his feelings really where. For a long time he thought he loved Rin, but things hadn’t worked out. Now after spending sometime with Rin’s friend Makoto, things felt different.

The way things had played out, Sousuke had been a cop for the past four years, and Makoto had just come back from college, and was preparing to start his first teaching job.

However, they had been on a few dates now. How was that going to continue? It had just been something he and Makoto had been doing for fun since Haru and Rin where training to represent Japan in the Olympics. That, and neither seemed particularly interested in their childhood best friend.

Sousuke stopped now. He turned and looked to the moon. The fresh sea breeze on his skin was a relief. He had never felt quite this way, quite so….what was that word now? Confused? Yes, confused. He had never felt so confused in his life.

He smiled sightly. The full moon always made him seel better. Some people felt that no moon was better, but Sousuke knew otherwise. A full moon was the best moon to look at for comfort, as well as the one that best let a person get a beautiful landscape shot.

 He didn’t notice anyone sneaking up on him. That was unlike him, he was usually far more alert than this, but tonight was a night he was trying to sort a few things out.

“Hey Sousuke, are you okay?” Makoto’s voice cut through the thin night air like a knife, causing Sousuke to jump in response. He whipped around and came face to face with the brunet.

“M-Makoto! You startled me.” Sousuke grumbled his response. He did not want to give away to much of what he felt inside at the moment, so that was all he really said.

“Sousukes, sorry I scared you, do you mind if I join you?” The other male’s eyes burned right into Sousuke’s. He was looking for the answer before Sousuke even said it.

“Of course.” Sousuke allowed a small and almost foreign smile to come to his face as Makoto joined him in moon gazing. They held hands, which got Sousuke to blush. They stood in silence for awhile, until Makoto broke it.

“How long are we going to stand here Sousuke?” The question was not entirely a surprise, Sousuke wasn’t quite ready to tell Makoto how he felt, but he wanted this moment to last.

“Throught the night Makoto, through the night. Until the sun rises.” Was his only response, and so they did.


End file.
